The Black Dinosaur Returns
by RichardTerminator
Summary: Adam Crews returns, but when old enemies return, Adam takes Littlefoot and the gang on an adventure that will they're ways and Adam's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel of the Black Dinosaur.**

**Chapter 1: Story of the Black Dinosaur**

* * *

><p>It is a nice sunny day in the Great Valley, it has been years since Littlefoot and his friends made it to the Great Valley, everything is fine, until Cera is now running to her friends, she has some news to tell her friend, some very good news, Littlefoot and his friends are playing pass the pine cone, with their new friends Chomper and Ruby, Chomper is a friendly Sharptooth that is allowed to stay in the Great Valley, and Ruby is Fast runner who is to take care of Chomper when they arrive in the Great Valley, soon Littlefoot and the gang, heard Cera call her them, they saw her running to them, soon she stopped and says, " Guys, he's coming back."<p>

Littlefoot and the gang got confused and asked, " Who?"

Cera says, " Don't you remember? Adam Crews is coming back."

Petrie says, " Adam."

Spike groaned as Littlefoot says with a smile, " You mean, the Black Dinosaur."

Littlefoot is now excited, he his going to see his brother again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Land Before Time T.V. Theme Song)<strong>

* * *

><p>It is night, in the Great Valley, Littlefoot and the gang are telling Chomper and Ruby how they first met Adam, as Littlefoot says, " When we first met Adam, we didn't know who or what he was, until he had our big adventure to the Great Valley with him, he rode in his Semi, which we remember is a black Peterbilt, we had a run in, a few times with our enemy named Red, he thought he was only trying to stop us, but then we found out he was after the load, the load were weapons from Adam's time, his sister got kidnapped and got killed after Red shot her, while during the bike chase, I then learned about Adam's dark past, he told me the legend of the black dog, then the next day we found Sharptooth and we got rid of him for good, and the load was lost, that good rid of half of our bad luck, when we were on our to the Great Valley, Red chased after us one last time, before a Threehorn, rammed into Red's Semi, so after we found the Great Valley, my grandparents adopted Adam, me and Adam are adopted brothers, everybody then called Adam, the Black Dinosaur, after a few days, he left the Great Valley to try to go back to his time, now Adam is finally coming back to live in the Great Valley."<p>

Chomper then says, " I can't wait to meet him, I never knew that he is your brother."

Ruby says, " I can't wait to him either."

Cera says, " I has been a long time, I can't to see him, Earl, and Wes again."

Ducky says, " I remember them, yep, yep, yep."

Petrie says, " And Sunny the dog."

Ruby asks, " Who are Earl, Wes, and Sunny?"

Cera says, " Earl and Wes are Adam's father friends, Earl is a man, who is like me, he has a short temper, but he is very nice when you get to know him."

Ducky says, " Wes may look weird, but he is also nice, he is very helpful, yep, yep, yep."

Petrie says, " Sunny is a big black pit bull, he will not harm you, he only bites to protect you."

Littlefoot looks into the sky and says, " We should get to our nest, Adam Crews might be here tomorrow, I really can't wait to see him again."

Soon Littlefoot and the gang went to sleep in their nest, Ruby and Chomper went to sleep in their cave, soon Littlefoot and the gang were starting to have sleep stories, it is nice warm sunny day in the Great Valley, Littlefoot and the gang were playing including Chomper and Ruby, but then dark clouds dark came, then day started to look like night, then it started storming bad, then soon they realize they are not in the Great Valley anymore, they are on highway, they see a black Semi coming it's lights on, Littlefoot then starts to remember this bad sleep story, it is the one that he had with Adam, years before, It's Adam past, it's Adam on his run from the sixth great Georgia run, he knows that Adam is in a rush to get home in time, he knew what was going to happen next then Littlefoot and the gang see a black dog running toward the Semi, then the black dog itself turned into a Sharptooth, the Sharptooth, the one that killed Adam's parents and Littlefoot's mother, then Sharptooth was about to attack the Semi, the Semi then turned as the Sharptooth disappeared, the Semi is now heading for them, Littlefoot see's Adam looking at them, as he just saw them, Adams slams the brakes, Littlefoot and the gang scream as the Semi hit them, the bad sleep story ended when Chomper woke up, he see's that Ruby is awake too, as Ruby asks, " A bad sleep story?"

Chomper nods his head, then Ruby asks, " Was it about Doc?"

Chomper shakes his head, then Ruby asks, " Was it the one with and with Adam in his Semi?"

Chomper nods his head, as Ruby then told Chomper to come and hug her, the gang also woke up from their sleep they too had a bad sleep story that had to do with them, Littlefoot wakes up, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck wakes up and see they're grandson awake as Grandma Longneck ask, " What wrong, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot says, " I had a bad sleep story."

Grandpa Longneck asks, " What was it about?"

Littlefoot says, " Me and my friends were playing, then dark clouds came from nowhere, the day soon turned into night, and then it started to storm real bad, then me and my friends saw that were not in the Great Valley, were in Adam's past, he saw his Semi coming, then we saw the black dog, then the black dog turned into Sharptooth, the Sharptooth, he was about to attack Adam's Semi, Adam turned the truck, Sharptooth then disappeared, Adam tried to stop his Semi, but it was too late, he had hit us with it, and he lost control."

Grandma Longneck then says, " You're okay now, why don't you go back to sleep dear, nothing is going to get you."

Littlefoot says, " Okay Grandma."

Littlefoot fell back to sleep, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck then went back to sleep, Littlefoot only hopes that tomorrow nothing bad happens when he and the gang see Adam again.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the first chapter of the second story, see you later, bye.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Adam's Return

**Here is the next chapter of The Black Dinosaur Returns, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Driving my life away and Adam's returns**

* * *

><p>The next morning Littlefoot and the gang woke up, they met each other and they told each other their bad sleep stories from last night, surprisingly everybody was the same story, they were play, then storm clouds, day became night, then they were in Adam's past, they see the Black Dog, the Black Dog turns into Sharptooth, the Sharptooth, Sharptooth was about to attack the Adam's semi, Adam turns, Sharptooth disappears, then the Semi headed for them, then Adam lost control of his Semi crashed his Semi into Littlefoot and the gang, everybody was glad, that sleep story is in the past now, but now they are worried about what will happen today, soon Littlefoot and the gang heard a sound they had not heard in years, it is a truck horn, meaning Adam is here in the Great Valley, as Littlefoot says, " I will go find Adam, I'll be right back."<p>

Littlefoot ran fast like lightening, Chomper then got worried about meaning Adam in person, Chomper and the gang have made contact with Adam and the others with the Walkie Talkies, but they were surprised to hear he is back, now he's in the Great Valley in his truck, but Chomper was worried, Ruby says, " It will be okay, I bet Adam is a nice person."

Chomper says with worry, " I hope so."

Cera says, " He is, but there are times he has killed a few bad people, he even helped us kill Sharptooth."

Then a song started.

* * *

><p><strong>Driving my life away (short version)- Rhett Akins<strong>

**Cera: Well the midnight headlights find you on a rainy night.**

**Petrie: Step grade, up ahead, slow me down, making no time.**

**Ducky: Yeah gotta keep rollin. **

**Cera, Petrie, and Ducky: Those windshield wipers slappin on a tempo.**

**Ruby: keeping perfect rhythm with the song on the radio.**

**Chomper: Lord gotta keep rolling.**

**Chorus: Ooh I'm Driving My Life Away, looking for a better way, for me, Ooh I'm Driving My Life Away, just looking for a sunny day, Ooh I'm Driving My Life Away, I'm looking for a sunny day.**

* * *

><p>The song ends, meanwhile with Littlefoot, he is looking for Adam that driving is Semi, then Adam gaps happily as he see Adam's Black Peterbilt 379, Littlefoot runs out, as the Semi stops right next to his is his adopted brother Adam coming out of the Semi, Adam has changed over the year he is a young adult, he look just like father, Jack Crews, as Littlefoot says, " Adam."<p>

Adam jumps down and hugs his younger brother and says, " Hey Littlefoot, my little brother, what's up?"

Littlefoot says, " Things have been fine." Then Littlefoot noticed that Earl, Wes, and Sunny are not their with him as he asks, " Where are Earl, Wes, and Sunny?"

Adam then says, " They disappeared three days ago, that what made want to come to the Great Valley, I have fully decided to live in the Great Valley forever."

Littlefoot was excited and worried at the same time, the worry is for Earl and the others, the excitement is for his brothers personal stay in the Great Valley.

Littlefoot and Adam then went to see everybody, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike we're happy to Adam, they then asked where Earl, Wes, and Sunny are, Adam told them that they disappeared, and that is why, he has come back, he said that it was not the risk of disappearing for good, Adam then saw Chomper and Ruby, as Adam says, " Well, ah be, you two must be Chomper and Ruby, Littlefoot and the others have told me a lot about you two."

Chomper then says, " They have told us about you."

Adam says, " I figured they would, you don't have to worry about me, I won't hurt you, friends of Littlefoot and the others are friends of mine."

Ruby says, " Well Adam, It is nice to meet you in person."

Adam then says with a smile, " Same here, Ruby."

Littlefoot then asked his adopted brother, " What have done over the years, Adam?"

Adam says, " I tell about my adventures tonight, but right now, I like to meet up with Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, if you don't mind."

Littlefoot says, " Come on Adam, I'll take you to them."

Littlefoot and the gang then lead Adam to see his adopted Grandparents, that he had not seen in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam is back in the Great Valley, what happened to Earl, Wes, and Sunny, the question will be answered in the next chapter, see you later.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Old enemy's return

**Here is some of Adam Crews, Littlefoot, and the gang, here we go**

**Chapter 3: Old enemy's return**

* * *

><p>Everybody was able to lead Adam to Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, but then Adam then got an idea as he says, " Hey guys, instead of just simply seeing them again, how about we do this reunion with some sound?"<p>

Littlefoot says to his adopted brother, " Sounds great."

Cera says, " Sounds like a plan."

Adam then says, " Come on everybody, to my truck."

Littlefoot and the gang followed Adam to his truck, when they got there, Chomper and Ruby looked at the Black Semi, everybody got in, Adam started the Semi and got it moving, then after a while, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike are having the best memory's of their lives, for Chomper and Ruby, their lives have been changed forever, but today, however, things are about take a few unexpected turns, then suddenly, a Sharptooth pop out of nowhere, and tried to knock over the Semi, Adam turned just in time, the sharp turn made everybody slide to one side, as Spike moaned, the Sharptooth missed, Adam looked at the Sharptooth and saw that it is green and it also had it's right eye shut, Adam now realized that it is Sharptooth himself, as he says, " No way!"

Petrie asks, " Adam, what wrong?"

Adam says, " We got to get out of here, we are in danger."

Ducky asks, " Why?"

Adam says, " What do you think, we have an old enemy chasing after us."

Littlefoot and the gang looked in the mirror, and saw a green colored Sharptooth, and the Sharptooth's right closed eye, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike recognize him as the Sharptooth himself, as Cera says, " No, it can't be, it's him."

Chomper then asks, " You know him?"

Littlefoot says, " That's Sharptooth, the Sharptooth, the one that killed my mother."

Adam added, " And killed my parents."

Ruby asks, " What do we do?"

Adam says, " First we lose him, then we find our Grandparents, then I'll tell them that a Sharptooth is about, and I will get us out of here."

Littlefoot says, " I like that plan."

Adam then shifts the gear and the Semi goes faster, Sharptooth then try's to catch up to them, but too late, the Black Semi was already gone, Sharptooth roared in frustration, Adam kepted on driving until he saw the residents, he stopped the truck, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, see the Semi, then Adam drove next them, soon Grandpa Longneck brought his long neck down to Adam's level as he says, " Hello Adam, nice to see you again, where have you been?"

Adam says, " I'm fine, but we got a problem."

Mr. Threehorn asks, being his old self, " What kind of problem?"

Then the Green colored Sharptooth came, as looked back and says, " That."

Grandma Longneck says to Adam, " Get the children out of here, Adam."

Adam says to his adopted Grandmother, " Yes, Grandma."

Adam then moves the Semi again, as the residents gives Adam, Littlefoot and the gang time to escape, Adam went to get his trailer, then Adam hooked it up and then Adam drives his Semi with his trailer, before Adam began to move, three dinosaurs by the names of Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, found out what was going on, and they decided to follow in Adam truck, they snuck into the trailer, now the Semi is out into the Mysterious Beyond, Adam turns on the radio is favorite song turns on, as everybody starts to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Driving My Life Away- Rhett Akins<strong>

**Adam: Well the midnight headlight find you on a rainy night, steep grade up ahead slow me down making no time, but I gotta keep rollin.**

**Littlefoot: Those windshield wipers slappin out a tempo keepin perfect rhythm with the song on the radio, yeah gotta keep rolling.**

**Chorus: Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a better way, for me. Ooh I'm driving my life away, I'm looking for a sunny day.**

Everybody seeming to enjoy the music, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike are having great memories about traveling with Adam, for Chomper and Ruby their day was made for the first time, as the song continues, as Chomper starts singing.

**Chomper: Well the truck stop cutie coming on to me.**

**Petrie: Tried to talk me into a ride said I wouldn't be sorry.**

**Everybody: But she was just a baby.**

**Adam: Hey waitress pour me another cup of coffee.**

**Adam, Littlefoot, and Chomper: Pop me down, jack me up, shoot me out, flyin' down the highway, I'm looking for the morning.**

**Chorus: Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a better way, for me. Ooh I'm driving my life away, I'm looking for a sunny day.**

Everybody in the Semi are enjoying the trip, but Hyp, Nod, and Mutt are not, there are things in the trailer that Littlefoot and the gang have collated from the pest to show Adam, and it is very uncomfortable them, as the song continues.

**Cera: Well the midnight headlight find you on a rainy.**

**Petrie: Steep grade up ahead slow me down makin no time.**

**Ducky: Yeah gotta keep rollin.**

**Cera, Ducky, and Petrie: Those windshield wipers slappin out a tempo.**

**Ruby: Keepin perfect rhythm with the song on the radio.**

**Chomper: Lord gotta keep rolling.**

**Chorus: Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a better, for me. Ooh I'm driving my life away, just looking for a sunny day. Ooh I'm driving my life away, I'm looking for a sunny day.**

* * *

><p>The song ends, Adam is still driving the Semi, Littlefoot and the gang are having a great time, then suddenly, everybody felt a big bump from behind them, Adam see a Red Semi, then a voice came on the CB radio, it is another enemy, that was also thought to be dead too, as the voice, " Hello kids, I'm back for revenge!"<p>

Adam, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike recognize that voice, it is Red, Jack Crews old enemy, and now is also Adam, Littlefoot, and the gangs old enemy, Adam shifts the gear, now they are trying to get away from Red, in the trailer, wasn't any good for Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, when Red hit the trailer again, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt felt the truck getting hit, then Adam hits Red's Semi, as it crashed into some rocks, as Adam found a cave hid the truck inside, then after the truck was hidden really good, Red passed them without even looking, Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang then got out after Red passed them and was gone for good, as Littlefoot asks, " Adam, what is going on?"

Adam says, " I don't know, but we are about to find."

Then everybody heard a loud bang come from the trailer, as Adam says, " What the hell?"

Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang heads to back to the trailer, Adam opens the trailer doors, then Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang saw three dinosaurs, that Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike recognize, as they say, " Hyp, Nod, and Mutt."

Hyp says, " You again."

Adam asks Littlefoot and the gang, " What a minute, you know them?"

Cera says to Adam says his words, " Hell yeah we do, this is Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, they were the ones who caused some trouble on one of our adventures."

Hyp says, " Least we are not cowards like you."

Nod repeats Hyp, " Yeah cowards."

Mutt says, " You are scardie eggs."

Adam then say to trio, " Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, stop it, all of you, Cera, just drop it, they're not wroth it."

Even if Cera didn't like, but see had to agree, as she back down, Adam then turns his attention to the trio, put his face in their face, scaring them as he says, " And you three, if you bully my adopted brother or his friends, then I'm gonna throw you out of that truck right there and then I gonna run you over with it, do you understand?"

Hyp, Nod and Mutt nodded their heads as Adam says, " Good, everyone in the truck."

Everybody even Hyp, Nod, and Mutt get in the truck, as Adam shut the trailer doors, when Adam entered back into the truck, Hyp then started to act big again, this time he tried it on Adam, as he says, " Hey, I'm big, I'm driving your truck."

Adam then calls Hyp out, " Alright, come on then Mr. Big guy, show us what you got to drive this vehicle, unless your a chicken?"

Hyp then asks, " What's a chicken?"

Adam get frustrated as he then says, " I'm calling you out, I'm calling you a, what you say, scardie egg."

Cera starts smiling, Adam now got more sarcasm, then she does, Hyp then got into the driver seat, as he says, " Alright, let's see."

Hyp see's the keys, he turns them and truck turned on, Hyp see's five black switches, he flips them, then he pulled in the red button, then he put his foot on the brake and shifted the gear, then Hyp toke a breath, then he put his foot on the gas paddle, Hyp got the truck moving but only for two seconds, the Semi jerked violently, then it turned off, both Adam and Cera knew that Hyp couldn't drive, even if he could, Adam then says to Hyp smiling, " Well Mr. Big guy, I thought you said that you we're big enough to drive my truck?"

Hyp then says, " It's not ease."

Adam says, " Get out of my seat, let me show you how a real truck driver does it."

Hyp rejoined his two buddies, Adam had proved and showed Hyp who was boss, in his Semi, Littlefoot was happy that Adam beat Hyp, without having to use violence, as the black Semi then started moving heading for there new detestation to hide.

* * *

><p><strong>Sharptooth and Red are back, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt are joining Littlefoot, and the gangs adventures with Adam Crews the teenaged truck driver and Littlefoot's Adopted brother, what will happen next, see Chapter 4, to learn more, see you later. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Life is a highway

**Well everybody, here is some of Adam Crews, enjoy your time reading.**

**Chapter 5: Life is a highway**

* * *

><p>Adam is driving his truck along with Littlefoot and the gang, even with Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, Hyp could not believe that he lost to the longnecks adopted brother, Cera was glad that Adam won the bet, then Chomper asks, " How long are we going to be there to our destination?"<p>

Adam then says, " Soon Chomper, very soon."

Mutt then thought of something as he Adam, " Hey Adam, what is your life like, being a truck driver?"

Adam says, " It is very good."

Hyp then says, " I bet it is."

Nod then repeats Hyp, " Yeah, I bet it is."

Adam says to Hyp and Nod, " You both don't know nothing about me, yet, but to me, life for everyone, is more like a highway."

Everybody then asks, " What?"

Cera asks, " A high what?"

Adam says, " A highway, life is a highway."

Then later a song begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Life is a highway- Rascal Flatts<strong>

**Rascal Flatts: Well, life's like a road that you travel on, there's one day here and the next day gone, sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand, sometimes you turn your back to the wind. There's a world outside every darkened door, where blues won't haunt you anymore, for the brave are free and lovers soar, come ride with me to the distant shore. We won't hesitate, to break down the guarding gate, there's not much time left today.**

Adamis driving past a hill and some wildlife as the song keeps playing.

**Chorus: Life is a highway, I wanna ride it, all night long. If you're going my way, I wanna drive it, all night long.**

**Rascal Flatts: Through all these cities and all these towns, it's in my blood and it's all around, I love you now like I loved you then, this is the road and these are the hands, from Mozambique to those Memphis nights, the Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights. They knock me down, and back up again, you're in my blood, I'm not a lonely man. There's no load I can't hold, the road's so rough this I know, I'll be there when the light comes in, just tell 'em we're survivors.**

Adam is driving on a land bridge crossing a river, as the song still plays.

**Chorus: Life is a highway, I wanna ride it, all night long. If your going my way, I wanna drive it, all night long. Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah. Life is a highway, I wanna ride it, all night long.**

**Rascal Flatts: mmmm yeah.**

**Chorus: If your going my way, I wanna drive it, all night long.**

Adam is looking at Littlefoot and the gang, he is happy that they are with him.

**Rascal Flatts: There was a distance between you and I.**

**Chorus: Between you and I.**

**Rascal Flatts: A misunderstanding once, but now, we look it in the eye.**

**Chorus: Ooooo...Yeah!**

Adam is driving up mountain, then later he drove down a mountain, they are almost down, as the song still plays.

**Rascal Flatts: There ain't no load that I can't hold, The road's so rough this I know, I'll be there when the light comes in, just tell 'em we're survivors.**

Adam got to the bottom of the mountain as Adam is now driving on path where there is grassland all around the path, as the song still plays.

**Chorus: Life is a highway, I wanna ride it, all night long.**

**Rascal Flatts: All night long, yeah hey.**

**Chorus: If your going my way, I wanna drive it, all night long. Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah. Life is a highway, I wanna ride it, all night long. If your going my way, I wanna drive it, all night long.**

* * *

><p>The song ends, as Adam is driving the Semi, he then see a herd of dinosaurs, as he honks his horn, as the herd got out of the way, as Adam drove by and passed them, so far everything is going good, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt are starting to like Adam, it is now the afternoon, Adam is driving his Semi, they all were enjoying their get away from Sharptooth, back in the Great Valley, then suddenly they felt a big bump, and it was hard, as Hyp asks, " What was that?"<p>

Nod repeats Hyp, " Yeah, what was that?"

Adam says to two, " I don't know." as he looks in the mirror and see a blue International 9200 Semi with a trailer, then they see an orange Mack Semi gasoline tanker, and a green Freight liner, Adam then says to everybody, " A guys, I think we got company." the Freight liner then bumps the left of Adam's Semi, Adam then bumps the Freightliner and kept on pushing it as the Freightliner, then slipped and slide on it's side, then it flipped over and came into a crashing stop, then the Mack came next to me, Ducky says, " I do not like this, oh no, no, no."

Littlefoot then says, " That truck is going to hit."

Adam then see's another herd up ahead coming toward them, as Adam get an idea and says, " Hang on, everyone!" as he honks his horn, the dinosaur herd get into the path of the gasoline tanker, the truck driver turned and miss them, the gasoline tanker crashed into a tree, causing an explosion, then everybody look at the explosion and say, " Oooh!"

Now the only truck that is chasing after them now, is the international 9200, then Adam has another idea, as he says to everybody, " Take cover!"

Everyone toke cover, then Adam slams the brakes, as the International 9200, slams his brakes too, but he did it too late, as the International 9200, crashing into the trailer, can the International 9200, to exploded, not causing any damage to Adam's trailer, Adam then shifts the gear to get the his truck moving, as everybody came out from cover, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt looked out and say the International 9200 on fire, then later Hyp then admitted it, " Yeah, you can drive better then me."

Nod then says, " Yeah, better then him."

Mutt then asks, " How did you do that?"

Adam says to trio, " Just be driving for year, and I still got it."

Petrie then asks, " What we do now?"

Adam says, " We get away from here first, then we stop somewhere to figure out, why Sharptooth and Red are alive, and why Red and his men are after us again."

Littlefoot says, " Good idea, brother."

Adam, Littlefoot and the gang, drove for about hour, then they stopped right next to a tree, Adam, Littlefoot and the gang got out of the Semi, they soon start to wonder how Sharptooth and Red survived, Adam, Littlefoot and the gang figured that Sharptooth and Red are both wanting revenge, then another question came into Adam's mind as he asks, " Why are Red new men are after us?"

Cera says, " We lost the firearms last time, back when we were on our way to Great Valley."

Then Mutt asks, " What are firearms?"

Adam explains to Mutt, " Firearms are weapons that we humans use to defend ourselves, since we don't have tails, teeth, or claws to defend ourselves, and they come from my time, they were in a sqaure crate."

Then the trio, then wonder if Adam means what he is talking about, as Mutt asks, " Was this crate, brown?"

Littlefoot then says, " Yeah, how do you that?"

Hyp then says, " We found a crate that you describe, some time after the Great giving."

Nod says, " Yeah, found it."

Mutt says, " We kepted it hidden from everybody, we never opened it, but when we carried back to our secret place, it was heavy to left, so Nod had it on his back, as Me and Hyp help Nod soften the load by helping him carry it back, we kepted in hidden, for a few cold times, then when we heard about Pterano, the little Flyers uncle going after the Stone of Cold Fire, we thought that he was coming after the crate, so we hid it in your trailer, so it can be safe, and we never came back to get it."

Adam now had look on his face that said, ' Show us!'

Hyp, Nod, and Mutt went to the back of the trailer, then Adam opened the doors to the trailer, Adam saw a few things that Littlefoot and gang have found over the years, then after Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang got inside the trailer, Adam then saw a crate, that Hyp, Nod, and Mutt have described, Adam then picked up a crowbar and opened it, then Adam, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike see weapons inside, they remember their way to Great Valley rough, they now figured that it is going to get tougher, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt are now going to have an adventure they have never had before. " Great, just great, now we got the bad luck we had lost years ago back again." Adam says getting frustrated for having the bad luck happen to them, they all remember what happen last time, as Littlefoot asks, " Are going to another adventure with you, like we did years before?"

Adam turned to his adopted brother and says, " Yes Littlefoot, we are, I hope we all get to our save location, then we must find a way to stop Red and Men for good, but not only that, he also have to find a way to Sharptooth too, but lets focus on Red and his Men first they are the biggest and most dangerous threat then Sharptooth is."

Then later everybody, got back into the truck, as Adam then get the truck moving again, as they head into an unknown safe location, unknown to them, Sharptooth was watch them the whole time, Sharptooth has now become more intelligent, he heard about a person named Red, as he follows the direction of the Black Semi that his real enemy, Adam Crews, the one who really made part of his life miserable, he going to get his revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are really starting heat up, Red and his men are back, Adam Crews, Littlefoot and the gang have the weapons again for the second time, Sharptooth is now more intelligent then last time, what will happen too Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang? Read chapter 6 to learn more, see you later.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: If we hold on together

**Last time on the Black Dinosaur Returns, Red and his men came after Adam, Littlefoot and the gang again, the gang now have the weapons they lost last time, Sharptooth overheard what Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang, as he is now following behind them, now enjoy your time reading.**

**Chapter 6: If we hold on together**

* * *

><p>Adam was driving normal, but what was going to happen next was something that had happened in the past, two motorcycles are coming right behind them, soon the motorcycles are right behind the trailer, Adam looks in the right mirror and see a motorcycle, then Adam looked in the left mirror and see another motorcycle, as Adam says, " Ah guys, I think we got company."<p>

Then the bikers pulled out their MP5K's, as says, " Get Down!"

The bikers started shooting their MP5K's, as Littlefoot ducked down first, then the others followed suit after they heard bullet's being fired, then Adam ran over one of the bikers, as the other was chasing after the truck, the other biker hit the hard surface, as Adam says, " Oh, roadkill."

But that problem didn't end their, soon Adam looked in the mirror with horror on his face, he saw Sharptooth right behind them, Adam then bumped into Sharptooth, Sharptooth then used his head to hit them back, Cera asks," What was that?"

Adam says, " It's Sharptooth, he found us."

Then later Littlefoot looks in the right mirror and see a Red 36 T semi, as Littlefoot says, " It's Red."

Then Red in his Semi pulled out a pistol and started shooting at the Adam's Semi, now both Sharptooth and Red are chasing after them, Adam bumped Red, Red then lost his weapon, to him that didn't matter, he was going to get his hands on the weapons, soon Adam turned his attention to Sharptooth, he was right behind Adam, Adam gets an idea as he shifts the gear and slams the brakes hard, Sharptooth was caught off guard, Sharptooth tried to slow down, but that was too late, Sharptooth tripped on the trailer, as he fell to the hard ground, as Red crashed his Red Semi into Sharptooth, Adam says, " Yeah!"

Adam shifts the gear, and got the Semi moving, as Hyp says, " Yeah, you can drive better then me."

Nod says, " Yeah, better then him."

Mutt says, " Your really good."

Adam says, " Years of driving, you'll learn."

Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang then drove away, as Sharptooth recovers and Red backs his Semi up, to try catch them, soon Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang lost Sharptooth and Red, Adam stopped his Semi, everybody gets out, there are cheering, they had escaped, all because Adam had a plan, Ducky says, " Now that was a good truck ride, yep, yep, yep."

Chomper says, " You can say that again."

Petrie agrees with Chomper, " Me too."

Ruby says, " As long as we keep running, we will be safe."

Adam was smiling, but then a gunshot was heard, as Adam fell down, Cera and Ducky hid under the trailer, as three men came out, grabbed Littlefoot, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, but then Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, beat the crap out the person that tried to kidnapped them, Hyp toke the men MP5K and shot him, the other two saw Red's Semi the men, Littlefoot, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby in his truck, as the Red Semi toke off, Hyp started shooting at the Red Semi, as Hyp shot the right mirror off, soon the truck was gone, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Cera, and Ducky ran to Adam, they soon found out that Adam is alive, Cera says, " Your alive."

Adam then reveals that he has a bulletproof vest on and acted like he was dead, Adam couldn't believed what just happened, now he lost his adopted brother and a few of his friends, then later everybody got back in the Semi, Adam started driving again, after a few hours, Adam is starting to get upset, Hyp see this and asks, " Are you alright?"

Nod repeats, " Yeah, are you alright?"

Adam then answers, " No I'm not alright, a few days of Earl, Wes, and Sunny disappeared, now Littlefoot, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby are kidnapped by Red, now I feel like giving up this whole damn thing."

Cera then says to Adam with a anger, " Don't you give up, just yet, did we give on you when we were on the Great Valley?"

Adam says, " No."

Cera says, " No, we did not, we kepted on believing that we will make it, and we'll make on this one, me and Ducky used to this sing once and helped."

Soon Cera and Ducky started singing as the song begins.

* * *

><p><strong>If we hold on together- Diana Ross<strong>

**Cera: Don't lose your way with each passing day. You've come so far, don't throw it away. Live believing, dreams are of weaving. Wonders are waiting to start.**

**Ducky: Live your story, Faith, hope and glory. Hold to the truth in your heart.**

**Cera and Ducky: If we hold on together. I know are dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever. Where clouds roll by, for you and I.**

The black Semi drives by and blows black smoke from the exhaust as Ducky sings.

**Ducky: Souls in the wind must learn how to bend. Seek out a star, hold on till the end. Valley, mountain, there is a fountain. Washes our tears all away. Weaves are swaying, someone is ****praying. Please let us come home to stay.**

Adam is driving down a hill and turns left as Cera and Ducky sings

**Cera and Ducky: If we hold on together. I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever. Where clouds roll by, for you and I.**

**Cera: When we are out there in the dark. We'll dream about the sun.**

**Cera and Ducky: In the dark, we'll feel light. Warm our hearts ... Everyone.**

Adam is driving on a land bridge crossing a river, as Cera and Ducky sings.

**Ducky: If we hold on together. I know our dreams will never die.**

**Cera and Ducky: Dreams see us through to forever. As high as souls can fly. The clouds roll by, for you and I.**

* * *

><p>The song ends as Richard is starting to feel better, as he says, " Thanks guys, your the best."<p>

Cera says, " Don't mention it, anything for a friend."

Soon the sun sets, and Adam pulls over to side of the path, soon Adam, Cera, Ducky, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were asleep inside the truck, but little did they know, something was about to change, as pair of peaceful eyes watch from the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Littlefoot and some of the gang got kidnapped by Red, Cera and Ducky cheered Adam up with a song, someone helping is going to show his or her face soon, what will happen next? Read chapter 7, to learn more, review and bye for now. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: New powers

**Somebody is watching Adam Crews, but will happen now, lets see what is going down, enjoy your time reading.**

**Chapter 7: New power**

* * *

><p>Adam, Cera, Ducky, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt woke to a nice peaceful morning, Adam had got out pop tart to eat, Adam saw some eyes staring at him, then soon after that another pair of eyes showed, now there are two pairs of eyes staring at him, Cera, Ducky, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt also saw the eyes too, soon the two eyes come out from the shadows, then Cera and Ducky see two Rainbow faces that they remember from one of their adventures before Adam came back to the Great Valley, as a Male Rainbow face says, " Oh, it just you kids."<p>

The two Rainbow faces remember seeing Cera and Ducky back in the Great Valley, they also three more dinosaurs that they have never seen back in the Great Valley, the Rainbow faces also know that three of the gang are missing from the group, as Cera says being suspicious, " What are you doing here?"

The Female Rainbow face says, " We are wondering the same thing, what are you doing here?" The Female Rainbow face then turns her attention to Adam as she asks, " Who are you?"

Adam then says, " I'm Adam Crews."

The Male Rainbow face asks Adam a question, " What kind of creature are you, if you don't mind me asking, of course."

Adam says, " Of course, I'm a human, as you see I'm not from this time, I'm from the future."

The Male Rainbow then asks, " How do you get here in the past?"

Adam says, " It's a long story, but to make it short, Me family went into a tunnel, ended up here, my parents got killed by Sharptooth, Me and my sister escaped from him, I lost my sister, I met Littlefoot and the gang, a man named Red and along with men, tried to attack us three times, in the third attack they had my sister, Red killed her, then later we all planned to kill Sharptooth and we did it, then Red chased us one last time and and got killed, we made it to the Great Valley, I leave the Great Valley that lasted for years, to only come back to the Great Valley a few days ago, we find out that Sharptooth and Red have survived, now we are on the run, Littlefoot my adopted Longneck brother, and his friends, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby have been kidnapped by Red, now I feel like have lost everything, and that is our story, so far."

The Female Rainbow faces asks, " The little Longneck named Littlefoot is your adopted brother?"

Adam says, " Yes."

The Male Rainbow face showed that he had an idea, but the Female Rainbow didn't like that look, as she dragged him with her to talk in private, as Adam turns to Cera and Ducky as he asks them, " How do you two, know them?"

Cera then starts whispering to Adam, " Because, those two would always be where we were, just like right now, I still don't trust them."

Adam then says back, " Yeah, they do act suspicious, but then again, when I looked at that male Rainbow faces eyes, I saw that he has something to do with me, I don't know what it is, but we are about to find out."

Cera says, " Just watch your back, you don't know what they'll do."

Adam says back with a smile on his face as he remembered something on their last adventure together, " Yeah, I know that you never did trusted me, when I first showed up, I also remember the part where you knocked Wes down, and I heard from Earl, that he saw you smiling when he threw Wes apple juice out of the window."

Cera could help but chuckle and also smile at Adam, she really missed those good old times, but she knew that they will happen again, soon the Rainbow faces finished talking to each other, soon they came back to Adam as the Male Rainbow face says, " Me and my partner have decided on something that you might like."

Adam and Cera is now even more suspicious then they were as Adam asks, " Like what?"

The Female Rainbow faces, " You'll see." She turns to the kids as she says, " Move aside, this is going to be dangerous."

Cera wasn't about to move, she wasn't going let a Rainbow face tell her what to do and let them possibly harm Adam, but Ducky and Mutt moved aside, as Hyp and Nod had to force Cera out of the way, as Adam stood by himself, he is little scared at the moment, he didn't know what they were going to do, but he knew that it is something unexpected, soon the two Rainbow faces were having their hands out pointing to him, as start to feel some pain in his body, Adam screams in pain, as the Rainbow faces still have their hands out, Cera, Ducky, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt couldn't do anything but watch, Cera felt like she wanted to attack the Rainbow faces that are hurting Adam, but Hyp and Nod did not let her intervene, Adam then soon start to grow and also transform, Adam's hands and feet turned into dinosaur feet, then a pointed tail grew and showed, soon Adam's body and face turned into a body and face of a Longneck, Cera, Ducky, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, we're at a lost of words, they had not even expected that to happen, they didn't think that these Rainbow faces had powers, they all looked at Adam that is now a Longneck, Adam is the same type of Longneck as Littlefoot, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, Adam has black skin as the night sky, Adam is still on the ground laying on his side, as Adam looks at the gang, Adam had ocean blue eyes, he see's that they are shocked, as Adam asks, " What's wrong guys?"

Cera says to Adam with a look of disbelief, " Your a Longneck, Adam."

Then Adam stood up on his new foot legs, he is the same height as a tree, he then looked at himself, he saw that he has a Longneck body, he felt like there are some new flow of energy inside of him, as he says, " Wow, I really like this, I really do."

The male Rainbow face says, " That's not all, not only can you turn into a Longneck, you can also turn back into a Human."

Adam tried it, then he turned back into a human, Adam is very amazed, then he realize that with his new power, he can fight against Sharptooth and hopefully win, then Adam says to the gang, " I know just what to do."

Hyp then asks, " What are we going to do?"

Nod repeats, " Yeah, what are we going to do?"

Adam says, " I don't know about you, but I'm going to deliver the truck, and nothing is going to get in my way. So whose with me?"

Soon Cera, Ducky, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt agreed, as Adam says, " Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Then without waiting, everybody got in the black Peterbilt 379, Adam got the truck moving, when truck is moving and head to some place unknown, the Rainbow faces then look at each other, then the two start walking and disappear out of sight.

While Adam is driving, he has an idea, of how to rescue Littlefoot, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, and know he remembers the place they tried to get rid of Sharptooth for good, know he knows the location, soon they came to location saw Red and his men with Littlefoot, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby as hostages, Richard told Cera, Ducky, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt his plan, soon everybody got into position, as Richard taught Hyp how to shift the gear and how to drive Black Peterbilt 379, the plan to safe Littlefoot and the gang are underway.

* * *

><p><strong>Richard, Cera, Ducky, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt met with the Rainbow faces from one of Littlefoot and the gangs adventures, the Rainbow faces gave Richard the power to transform into a Longneck, now rescue mission is on it's way, what will happen next time? Read chapter 8, to learn more, see you later.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue and Last Chase

**Get ready for some action, because things are going to get crazy, here we go.**

**Chapter 8: The rescue and the big final chase**

* * *

><p>Adam is now walking to Red and his men, as they see Adam walk to them, soon they meet each other, as they are holding Littlefoot, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, as Red says, " Do you have the weapons?"<p>

" I got your weapons, but you must hand over Littlefoot and the gang first." Adam said, trying to make a deal.

" Not until, you give us the weapons." Red said, wanting the weapons.

Adam says, " Do you really want to go there, because I can get more deadly, then what you think."

Adam then transforms into his Longneck form, Littlefoot, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby were surprised to Adam to see being able to transform.

Sharptooth that was watching his target, he saw the transformation, we was shocked, but he figured that now he and his target can now fight, as Sharptooth thinks that he will win the fight.

Adam then stroke knocking down Red and his men, giving Littlefoot and the gang time to escape, Red gets up, then does something that Adam did not expect, Red then transformed into a Red Sharptooth, Adam really did not see that coming, as Red speaks in English, " This is going to be fun."

" Tell me about it." Adam said, as he gets ready to fight. Red charged, as Adam did a tail whip on Red, Red then fell to ground, Adam did not let Red get back up, as Red had no chance, and was knocked out cold, just as Adam was about to transform back into his human form, a Sharptooth roar was heard, Adam turned around saw Sharptooth, the one that killed Littlefoot's Mother and Adam's parents.

Sharptooth starts speaking in his Sharptooth language, Adam turns to Chomper, " What is he saying?"

Chomper begins translating, " He says, ' Finally I have you right where I want you, now you are my size and the species that I have killed for a long time.'"

" For what, you only kill for fun, you even killed my parents, and I will avenge them, and you die, today." Adam says with anger in his voice.

Sharptooth then speaks in the Sharptooth language again, as Chomper translates, " Now he says, ' And you will die for not only blinding me and trying to terminate me, you will die as my first meal, and I will kill that little Longneck, and his friends.'"

Adam fires back at Sharptooth, " Not while I'm around you ain't, I will kill you first, before you will try to kill me."

Sharptooth then laughs, but not in his language, but then he does something that Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang will witness and remember for the rest of their lives.

Sharptooth then speaks again, but this time in the leaftooth language, " Then if you have no fear, then fight, with the fear of dieing by my teeth and claws."

" You first." Adam calls out Sharptooth's bluff.

Sharptooth says, " Oh I will." Sharptooth then charges at Adam, got ready, the fight between Adam and Sharptooth was much longer then the with Red, Red was real easy, Sharptooth was a tough, but Adam can still fight him, Sharptooth was impressed with how Adam can fight, while the are still fighting, Sharptooth asks, " How are you so good at fighting boy, and where did you learn it from?"

Sharptooth tries to use his claws on Adam but ducked just in time, as Adam responds, " Sometimes truckers like me and many others, almost get hijacked, while I don't let that happen, I have fought off hijackers for years, that would try to steal my load, but always manage to stop them."

Adam then used the tail whip on Sharptooth, while Sharptooth was distracted, Sharptooth is now close to a cliff, as Adam keeps on fighting Sharptooth, then Adam says, " This is for my parents and my brother's mother."

Adam then rise to his hind legs and lands on the ground, which his front paws shaking the ground, but Sharptooth lost his balance, he almost fell over, but Adam grabs Sharptooth by his tail, pull Sharptooth over to him, while Sharptooth is still standing and in daze, Adam used used his tail, to hit him in the face, as Sharptooth went down to the ground, Sharptooth tries to get back up, while Adam kicked Sharptooth in his face, Littlefoot and the gang cheer for Adam, as Cera says, " Get him Adam, kick his tail."

Adam does the a tail whip move that he calls the Debo tail whip, as Sharptooth was hit so hard, he flew up in the air, and a tooth was knocked out, as Littlefoot and the gang say, " Ohhh!"

Sharptooth then landed on his back so hard, that it shock the ground, as Adam puts his front paw on Sharptooth and says, " Now who's the punk?"

Sharptooth didn't answer, because Adam did a serious amount of damage to Sharptooth, the tooth landed next to Littlefoot and the gang, Adam used his tail to remove the tooth out of the ground, then Adam turned back into a human, as he, Littlefoot, and the gang, were excited and were wanting to Adam's moves, even his little adopted brother wanted to how to do them, Adam promised to teach them, when they get back to the Great Valley.

" Hey guys, what are we standing around here for, lets get moving." Adam said, as Littlefoot and the gang got into the Peterbilt 379, they traveled for about a few miles, it was smooth driving, until something bumped into them, Adam looked and saw a Red Semi following them, as Adam knew right away it was Red, as Adam and Red bumped into each other, as they arrived in the Great Valley, they were still being chased by Red, the valley residents see that Adam, Littlefoot and the gang are in trouble, until they saw a lone Threehorn and a Swimmer come from out of nowhere, the Threehorn and Swimmer attacked the Semi, as Red jumped out as the truck crashed into a tree causing it to explode.

Red turned into a Sharptooth as some residents screamed and ran away, except while the other half stayed and protected the valley, Adam stops his truck next to Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, as Littlefoot and Adam were reunited with their grandparents, as the gang, except for Chomper and Ruby, were reunited with their parents, the Threehorn and Swimmer, came toward Adam and say, " Hello kids."

Adam, Littlefoot and the gang recognize their voices as Earl and Wes, " What have you two been you had me worried sick."

Earl that now has the Threehorn attitude says, " Don't worry about us, Adam. Right now we must take care of Red for good."

Adam says, " And we must do it together."

Adam then transformed back into his Longneck form, the residents, even Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, were shocked to see, Adam's form.

Soon the whole valley, stood up against Red, as it was all of the valley vs Red, and Red realize he was outnumbered fled the Great Valley, and never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

><p>A mouth later, Adam and Earl put their Peterbilt 379 and the Camero in a cave, just in case that they have to make a quick get away, so far everything is now normal again, but this time, Adam, Earl, and Wes stayed in the Great Valley, and in their dinosaur, as Littlefoot came to his adopted brother, " Hey Adam, can you teach me how to do the moves you did a mouth ago?"<p>

Adam says, " Well I did promise that, okay let go find some place to do it."

Adam and Littlefoot's brother bond, has grown over the recent mouth, things are start to look good, Adam has a feeling that one day, truck driving adventure will start again in the future, but not now, today is day, where Adam and everybody else get to stay home, here in the Great Valley.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all folks, I hoped you liked like, if you have any idea's for a next story, please send it, other then that review and have a good day.<strong>


End file.
